


Opposites Attract

by Lexi323



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Light Angst, M/M, Party, Punk and Nerd AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi323/pseuds/Lexi323
Summary: Keith Kogane and Lance McLain are two very different people. Keith is a Punk, a total bad boy and Lance is the cute little nerd with messy hair and freckles. One party can change everything, depending if you steal the right jacket...





	Opposites Attract

_**(A/n): Credit to doubtfullbones for coming up with the basics of this story, I added my own spin on it as well.** _

**Third Person P.O.V.**  
Lance McClain and Keith Kogane are two very different people from two very different worlds. A punk and nerd aren't the two people who would be expected to get together, but Lance and Keith did always defy people’s expectations.

Keith Kogane is the epitome of punk. Piercings, leather jacket, motorbike and all. A black mullet and scowl are his most defining features. Never showing up for class, ignoring rules and ignoring everyone around him, except one cute cuban boy.

Lance McLain is the complete opposite of Keith, with cute glasses freckles across his nose and curly chocolate brown hair he looks nerdy and sweet. He studies hard and makes friends easily, even if some people don’t like him he doesn’t let them bring him down. His major secret? A crush on the boy who constantly skips out on class, and ties his mullet up.

One party can change everything.

 **Lance’s P.O.V.**  
I peak out of the open door of my locker, looking over at Keith Kogane who is scrolling through his phone. He’s wearing black leather pants, combat boots a red shirt and that black leather jacket with B.O.M. written on the right sleeve. He has all his piercings in today, the one on his eyebrow, his lip, his nose, his tongue, and all the ones in his ears.

He looks up at me and I bury my head into my locker, trying to pretend I haven’t been staring at him for the past five minutes. I see him start to slowly walk over to me and my heart starts beating fast. Why is he coming over here?

“Lance?” My friend Pidge says, snapping me from my internal panic

“Yeah Pidge?” I reply

“Ready for class? I’m so ready to finish that biology assignment.” Pidge states

“Umm yeah, let's go.” I say, grabbing my books and closing my locker

I take one final peak at Keith and he’s stopped in the hallway, scowling at me. I follow after Pidge trying not to think about Keith. I can’t get distracted from my school work, my parents would kill me. God they’d kill me if they knew I had a crush on a boy.

Pidge and I sit down in our seats and I look over to where Keith is supposed to sit, I wonder if he’ll come to class today? I watch as people slowly begin to filter in through the door but Keith never comes, I wonder where he goes?

“Pst Lance.” Pidge whispers, grabbing my attention “Matt’s friend Allura is throwing a party tonight, we should go.”

“A party on a Thursday? No way, I’m not going to a party.” I reply immediately “Besides I need to study for the calculus test.”

“Come on Lance, Hunk and Shay are going.” Pidge says “It’ll be fun.”

“It’s just going to be a house full of drunk people and loud music.” I sigh “I wont like it.”

“Keith’s probably going to be there.” Pidge says “Shiro’s going to make him go.”

“… Fine, I’ll go.” I say, giving in “But I’m not drinking.”

“We’ll work on that.” Pidge mutters

****Time skip to the party****

**Keith’s P.O.V.**

“Quit pulling that face Keith.” My brother Shiro says “No guy is going to come up to you and ask you to dance if you look that scary.”

“I’m here to drink, not get a boyfriend.” I reply

I scan over the party, looking for a certain person but he isn’t here. I doubt he would be, he’d be home studying, especially on a Thursday . Not at a party full of drunk people, he’s too much of a ‘good boy’, nothing like me. He wouldn’t be interested, although he was staring at me in the hallway.

“Looking for someone?” Shiro asks

“Why don’t you go make out with Adam?” I say sarcastically

Shiro walks away to presumably go find his boyfriend and I watch the dance floor. Surprisingly I really like parties, dancing and drinking is a great way to get my mind off everything else going on in my life. My mum leaving, my dad dying, It’s just a way to let loose.

I scan the room one more time and see someone that makes me freeze. What is Lance doing here? He’s never been to one of Allura’s party before. That must be Pidge with him, I wonder if he’s drinking? Can he even handle alcohol?

 **Lance’s P.O.V.**  
This music is hurting my head, the pizza is just the cheap bad kind and everyone is drunk out of their minds. I made a vow to myself never to drink, alcohol kills brain cells and I need them. Besides, I don’t see the appeal of not remembering anything and waking up with a massive headache.

“Lance come on, you can’t not drink at a party.” Pidge says

“I’m not going to drink.” I reply

“Come on Lance, just have one.” She offers

“Pidge, tap water tastes amazing, you should try it.” I say

“How can you have fun at a party and not drink?” Pidge asks

“If I drink one cup then will you lay off?” I sigh

 **Keith’s P.O.V.**  
I watch as Pidge hands Lance a drink, and another and another. I guess Lance really can’t handle alcohol because after only a few he seems to be a completely different person. I watch as he and Pidge walk over to the dance floor and start dancing.

A few people start to crowd around them and I decide to join them, I’m not going to let random people touch and dance with Lance. I push my way into the crowd and the music becomes louder.

Lance turns towards me but doesn’t seem to recognise with me. The way his hips and legs move is amazing. I’m a bit buzzed myself but I feel like I’ll remember this moment for years. I rest my hand on Lance’s hip as we dance together. Our bodies are pressed against each other and I’m living In this moment. The song ends too soon and Lance walks with Pidge to the drinks table.

I watch as Lance drinks a cup of water, I wonder if he’s staring to sober up. It’s to hot in my jacket so I take it off and place it over the back of the couch. I’m going to dance some more, maybe have another drink.

 **Lance’s P.O.V.**  
My head is feeling less fuzzy, I shouldn’t have drunk as much as I did. I still can’t think straight though, yeah I’m definitely still drunk. I wonder what happened to Pidge? Oh there she is, talking with Allura.

It’s starting to get chilly so I grab the closest item next to me, a leather jacket. Why is this so familiar? I adjust my glasses and pull on the jacket. Wow this jacket smells really good, I can smell cologne, burnt wood and cinnamon. Now I feel hot for a different reason.

I slip outside to try and sober up. No one else is out here, it’s so quiet, a big difference from inside. Was coming to this party a good idea? I wasn’t planning on drinking, but I’m kind of happy I did. I haven’t been able to let loose for a while. I’m pretty sure I danced a lot, thats probably why my hair is so messy. I should probably put this jacket back, but it’s so warm and smells so nice.

 **Keith’s P.O.V.**  
Where the hell is my jacket? I placed it down right here on the couch and its gone. It didn’t fall so someone must have moved it. God when I find out who took it I’m going to knock them out. Who even would have taken it?

There’s James but I don’t think he would be that stupid, maybe Lotor? No he’s been over the other side of the room the whole time. Shiro wouldn’t have touched it and everyone else knows it’s mine so they wouldn’t have stolen it.

I sigh and decide to walk outside to clear my head, when I can think properly then I’ll try to find my jacket. The second I step outside I see my jacket, not just lying on the floor but someone is wearing it.

I storm over to whoever it is and they look up at me. All the anger I had immediately washes away when I see who’s wearing my jacket. Under those glasses and messy brown hair is Lance. He looks good in my jacket, I don’t think I could take it off of him even if I wanted to.

“Keith?” He asks, coking his head curiously

It should be this illegal to be this cute.

“You’re wearing my jacket.” I state

“Oh, s-sorry, here you can h-have it back.” He says, reaching around to take off the jacket

“No, it's ok.” I say “You can wear it.”

I take a seat next to him and try to think of something to say, this is my chance to talk to him.

“Um did your piercings hurt?” Lance asks

“Not really, are you going to get one?” I reply

“Haha no way. My parents would kill me.” He says “Besides, I doubt it’ll look good, not like yours”

“Nothing you do could make you look less cute.” I say, blushing “Wait you think my piercings look good?

“Yeah, you think I’m cute?” Lance replies

“Yeah I do.” I say and we look into each others eyes

Where his eyes always this blue? Those freckles across his nose make him look adorable. I smile at him softly and he smiles back.

 **Lance’s P.O.V.**  
I’m not exactly sure how we got here, with Keith pushing me against the wall at the back of the house. Our lips against each other in a hot kiss. My hands are in Keith’s hair, his hands are on my butt holding me up.

“Is this ok?” Keith asks between kisses

“Yeah, don’t stop.” I reply, kissing him again

Keith licks my bottom lip and I open up my mouth, allowing him to push his tongue inside my mouth. The kiss becomes more passionate and needy, but obviously making out is the limit. I’ve never even done something like this before, but I don’t want to stop either.

I wrap my legs around his waist and Keith slips a hand under my shirt to my hip. We hear footsteps and freeze. Whoever it is walks down the porch stairs, onto the grass. They don’t turn towards us and walk around the side of the house to the front gate.

‘What do you think they were doing?” I ask

“Don’t care.” Keith replies, kissing me again

We continue making out and Keith holds me tighter. I want to stay here for ever but I need to get home. My father will get upset if I’m home late. I pull away from Keith and try to catch my breath.

“Keith I need to go.” I say

“Why?” He asks, kissing me again

“If I get home late my dad will kill me.’ I say

“I’ll walk you home.” Keith says “I’d take my bike but I think I’m a bit over the limit.”

Keith lets go of me and we slowly pull away from each other. We say thank you and goodbye to Allura, walking to the front door. We begin the walk home and I take a look at Keith’s bike parked out the front.

“Come on Keith lets take your bike~” I slur

“You know we can’t, I don’t drunk drive.” He replies

“Pft we’re not even that drunk.” I giggle “I’m a daredevil, I’m not scared.”

“I beg to differ.” Keith replies “I doubt you’d be able to get on my bike if you weren’t drunk.”

“I studied 1 day before the English test instead of 2.” I say, trying to convince him I’m not scared “I can do anything~”

I hear Keith chuckle and he takes my hand, pulling me down the street.

“Where is your house?” Keith asks

I give him the address and we continue to walk home. Keith’s hand is so warm and I’m feeling so happy right now, but maybe I shouldn’t walk home with him, if my father sees Keith he’ll ask to many questions. I stop walking and Keith looks back.

“I should walk home alone.” I say

“Why?” Keith asks

“I’ll get in trouble if my parents see you. They’ll think we’re dating.” I reply

“Is that bad? Wait was this just because you’re looking for a “‘fun’ time?” Keith asks, looking hurt

“No, no. I like what happened, and I like you a lot, it’s not just for a fun time!” I say “My parents don’t know that I like guys as well as girls. I don’t know what they’d do. When my sister came out they kicked her out.”

“I’m sorry.” Keith says

“No it’s ok.” I reply “It’s not your fault. What about your parents?”

“I live with Shiro, I don’t really get along with my mum and my dad died when I was young.” Keith replies “He has a boyfriend who is like another older brother to me.”

“Oh, I shouldn’t have asked that.” I say awkwardly

“No no, it's alright.” Keith says, tightening his grip on my hand “I trust you.”

“I’ll stop before we get to your house, but I want to make sure you get home safe.” Keith says and we continue walking home

The walk ends too quickly, I don’t want to let go of his hand. We stop at the edge of my street, my parents and nosy neighbours won’t be able to see, especially in the dark. I turn towards Keith and he presses another kiss to my lips. I kiss back knowing this is probably the last time I'll be able to kiss him. We’ll go back to being strangers on tomorrow, I’m not stupid, I know this was only for the night, because we are drunk.

“Night Keith.” I say and start to walk to my house

“Night Lance.” Keith replies watching me walk away

I arrive home and my father is waiting for me holding his watch. He looks at it, then looks and me and walks away. That means I got home on time. At least he didn’t ask if I was drinking. I head to my bedroom and gasp when I realise I still have Keith’s jacket, I need to give it back to him tomorrow.

I’m too tired to change, my head is still pounding. I think I'm just going to sleep, not even bothering to take off the jacket. I lay down on my bed and close my eyes, drifting into sleep. I put my hands in the pockets and I touch a piece of paper.

I’m to tired to turn on the lights and check what it is so I put it on my bedside table and lean back down to my pillow. Letting myself go to sleep.

****Time skip to the next morning****

**Lance’s P.O.V.**  
I wake up feeling tired, I have a massive headache and the last thing I want to do is go to school. I pull myself out of bed and get dressed in some black pants, a blue top and I decide to wear Keith’s jacket. I do need to give it back to him though so this way I wont forget.

I pack my bag for school and begin to walk. I’m so hung over but its not like I can take an advil, that’s give away I was drinking. I might be legally able to, but my parents would still be angry. Maybe I can sleep in class.

I arrive at school and start the walk to my locker. The clicking sound my locker makes hurts my head. I only got a few hours of sleep, how am I going to make it through today? Someone leans on the lockers next to me and I peak over the edge and my heart skips a beat when I see its Keith.

“O-Oh hey Keith.” I say “You probably want your jacket back right?”

“Actually come with me.” Keith says, taking my hand and pulling me down the hallway

He takes me to one of the drama rooms, which aren’t used on Fridays and we walk inside.

“What are we doing in here?” I ask

“You look exhausted, you can sleep here.” Keith replies

“W-Why do you care?” I ask “I thought you were only with me because you were drunk?”

“What? It wasn’t just because I was drunk.” Keith says “Didn’t you see what I left in my jacket?”

“The piece of paper? I was too tired to check.” I reply

“Lance, it had my number on it.” Keith chuckles

“Oh.” I say shortly

Then the bell for the first lesson goes and it hurts my head. Keith pulls me into a hug and my head stops pounding as he runs his hand through my hair.

“We should go to class.” I say, looking at Keith’s lip pricing

I remember the way it brushed on my lip yesterday, his piercings really do make him look handsome, like a true bad boy.

“We’re skipping.” Keith states

“Skipping? No way I can’t skip class!” I exclaim

“Lance you look two seconds away from passing out, you’re sleeping here.” Keith states

“Why do you care about me?” I ask confused

“You dense nerd.” Kieth chuckles “Because I like you, and I want to take care of you.”

I blush and smile softly.

“I like you too.” I say “I was so worried that you only kissed me because you were drunk.”

“Well I'm not drunk now.” Keith says, tilting my head to look at him

He leans in and my breath catches in my throat. I lean in as well and press my lips against his. It's different to last night, yesterday was more passionate and heated while this one is soft and sweet. I’m a little annoyed Keith is taller than me but that doesn’t matter.

“So want to go on a date?” Keith asks

“But won’t I ruin your reputation?” I ask “I’m just some nerd, you’re like the school’s bad boy. We’re too different.”

“You think I care about what other people think?” Keith questions “Others don’t matter to me, just you.”

I tightly hug Keith again and kiss him. He jumps in surprise but kisses back any way.

“Yes I’ll go on a date with you.” I say “But we can’t let my parents know.”

“How about tomorrow? There’s a movie on at the drive in.” Keith states

“How cliché, but I love it.” I reply “But can we sleep now? My head hurts so badly.”

Keith nods and we sit down with our backs to the wall. I lean my head on Keith’s shoulder and close my eyes. He presses a kiss against my forehead and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

“I’ll give you a ride home from school tonight, since you believe you’re such a daredevil.” Keith states

“Oh god did I say that yesterday?” I reply

“Don’t worry it was cute.” Keith replies

“Oh hey do you want your jacket back?” I ask

“It looks cuter on you.” Keith answers

“I’ll give it back at the end of the day.” I reply

I close my eyes again and fall asleep quickly in Keith’s arms. I don’t know if he falls asleep as well but I feel so comfortable. Yesterday I was too scared to even talk to Keith, now he’s my boyfriend. Oh god what am I going to tell my parents? Nothing. I’m not going to tell them.

When I wake up it’s due to the lunch bell. I reach around for my glasses and Keith hands them to me.

“Want to go to lunch?” Keith asks and I nod

We walk out of the drama room and into the cafeteria hand in hand. People are staring but I don’t care. Keith glares at them and they turn back to whatever they were doing. Hunk and Pidge called us over, naturally with a million questions.

I feel so happy right now. I’m not worried about the future, what my parents will do if they find out. Keith makes me really happy and thats all that matters. We’re an odd couple I guess, a nerd and a bad boy but I guess opposites really do attract.


End file.
